Three Dates
by Talipatra
Summary: Sometimes it takes more than one look to see what you've got. AH/AU M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1: It's A Group Thing

I settled into my chair and shrugged out of my coat, draping it over the back and grinning at the group of guys around me.

"Hey," I smiled, reaching for Brian's soda. "How are you guys? I haven't seen you in ages."

Brian rolled his eyes. "You saw us Tuesday, Bella. At Small Group?"

I shrugged and laughed. "A lot can happen in two days."

Sam snorted into his soda. "To us?"

I grinned. I loved my freshman engineering guys. They were such sweethearts and so completely socially illiterate. They were like puppies, though, completely eager to please.

"So what are we talking about?" demanded Rosalie, dropping into a seat across from me.

"Nothing yet," Mitch grinned at Rosalie shyly. He had a huge crush on her that he'd confided in me about but didn't have the courage to say anything to her. I reached over and poked him in the side. He grinned down at me sheepishly.

My face flushed slightly when my crush, Edward, sat in a chair next to Rosalie. She beamed up at him and Mitch stiffened slightly. Edward was the crush of just about every girl in our little group. He had big green eyes that focused on you when you were talking as though you were the most important person in the world and bronze hair that seemed to always be just a step or two away from perfect. He had an easy smile and was incredibly easy to talk to, even for the girls who were still ridiculously shy around older guys. If any of us had a shot at him, it was definitely Rosalie.

Rosalie. The living Barbie doll. She had long thick blond hair and big blue eyes and legs up to her neck. She was tall and trim and just almost disgusting in her flawlessness. As her roommate, I'd seen her at her worst and it was a relief to know that she started out the day rumpled and wrinkled and irritated, just like everyone else.

We fell into an easy conversation, laughing and teasing as we dug into our calzones. I was hungry enough I managed to finish mine in one sitting rather than saving half for later like I usually did. I shifted in my seat when I was done and leaned against Mitch. He was about 18 inches taller but three years younger and I felt like he was a little brother. Really, all the engineering guys were like little brothers.

"Has anyone seen that new horror movie that just came out?" asked Sam, chewing on a straw. "I hear it's really good."

"The one that takes place in New York?" asked Edward, taking a pull of his soda.

Sam nodded. "Is there another one out?"

He laughed. "Just checking. I haven't seen it but I've been wanting to."

I perked up at that. Rosalie hated scary movies and I loved them. "I've been wanting to see that, too. We should get a group and go."

The guys all perked up now. An outing with girls and potentially food was hugely interesting to them. Sam leaned forward. "I'm up for it."

The others voiced their interest. Rosalie shifted in her seat uncertainly. I could see the detestation of horror movies warring with her desire to hang out with Edward in a different capacity.

"What are we up for?" asked Angela, pushing me over and putting one butt cheek on the seat.

I laughed. "We're getting a group together to see the new horror movie that just opened. You wanna come?"

"Definitely."

By the time we all headed home, we had all four guys and four girls in. it looked to be a pretty fun evening and I promised to email the times to everyone that night so we could settle on a show.

I was beyond excited about the potential of a group outing with Edward Cullen. He was so adorable and friendly and just everything every girl wanted to take home with her. Rosalie, Jessica and Angela were practically squealing as we drove home and I didn't do much to hide my own glee.

"So what do we know about him?" demanded Rose as we made our way up the front walk. "What does he like to do?"

I shrugged as I pulled my coat off and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. "Nothing. I've known him and hung out with him at parties for three years now, ever since transferring, but I've never had any one on one with him to feel like I could comfortably ask him anything."

Angela nodded. "Yeah, I've known him the whole four years and he's kind of private. Friendly for sure, and GOD so good looking it makes me want to cry a little, but I know just about jack squat."

We settled on the couches in our living room and looked at each other expectantly.

"Well, I'm just going to get this out there," said Jessica. "If he decides he likes any of you better than me, you have my blessing."

I grinned. "Thanks, that's so generous of you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I doubt I have any real chance with him anyway, I just want you to know I won't be supremely bitter when he elopes with Rosalie after the movie next week."

Angela and I snickered at that and Rosalie frowned. "We wouldn't elope. I plan on having a very beautiful, tasteful, elaborate wedding with him. Probably in a castle in Ireland or something."

"Oh god," I groaned standing up and heading for my room. "I've got class at 8 tomorrow. I'll see you later."

I heard a chorus of goodbyes as I headed down the hall to my room. It was cold, like it would be in February in Lubbock, so I pulled on flannel pajamas. I froze when I saw an Instant Message window open on my desktop, panicking a little as though perhaps the person had seen me. I leaned forward and saw it was from Edward.

"Oh shit," I muttered, immediately pulling on some pajamas that were much more attractive. As I was settling in front of the computer, I remembered I didn't have a webcam.

**Don't forget the movie times.**

I grinned. Yeah, like I'd forget that. I quickly looked them up, then sent them to him and the boys, who were, of course, still up playing video games. Freshman boys. I closed out of the windows and was about to change back into the warm pjs when the computer bonged at me.

**Still up?**

I froze, staring at the window. Edward. I sat back down slowly.

**Yeah, for a little while. You?**

**Just heading to bed. G'night Bella.**

I did a little happy dance in my chair.

**Night Edward.**

He put up an away message and I followed suit, dancing around my cold room as I changed into the flannels again. I was definitely looking forward to next week.

***

Tali: This is almost completely true...check the bottom for the details that are straight up real. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2: The Pseudo Date

Tali: I forgot to say! Thanks so much to ktdcee for all your help! Y'all should go read her stuff. It's great. Plus, I shouldn't have to point it out, but I don't own the names…I just own the rest of it, which is convenient since it was my sad, sad life.

I reached over absentmindedly to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's Edward." A flock of butterflies immediately took up residence in my stomach.

"Hey Edward," I said, hoping I sounded normal. God, why was he calling me?

"Are we still on for the movie tonight?"

Movie? Shit. I'd completely forgotten. "Oh. Um…Rosalie and Angela are both out of town, actually. They're headed to Angela's parents' house."

"Oh." He sounded surprised. "What about Jessica and the boys?"

"Jessica has work in an hour. I can call the guys and double check with them. Actually," I turned back to my computer "they're probably online. Hold on a sec." I quickly instant messaged the three guys to see if they still wanted to go to the movie.

"So how's your week been?" he asked as I waited for their replies.

I laughed. "Fine. A little slow, but fine. Yours?"

"Not too bad. I took a tour of the medical school yesterday and it was pretty fun. Got to see cadaver tanks."

I raised my eyebrows. "They keep them in tanks? I always imagined cadavers in drawers, like on TV."

He chuckled. "That's a morgue. They have to keep them…moist for students."

I giggled. "Ew?"

He laughed then. "It's actually pretty cool. I'm really looking forward to it next year."

"Did you get accepted here?" I asked curiously, leaning forward to read Brian's reply. He and the guys were actually participating in a death match video game tournament on their floor and were out for the movie. Apologies all around.

"Not yet. I've gotten an acceptance down in Houston, though, so I may be headed south."

I grimaced. "Hot and humid. Yuck."

He chuckled again. "What about you? Where are you headed after graduation?"

I sat back in my seat. "I'm not sure yet. I've had a couple of interviews, but no offers yet."

"Well, something will come up."

I grinned. "Oh, the boys are doing something tonight, too. So, I think everyone's out. Sorry."

"Well, why don't you and I go?"

The butterflies took off again. "Just us?"

"Sure, why not? I'll come get you so you don't have to drive. I know you hate driving after dark." He did? "Then we can go grab a bite after."

Seriously? Like a date? I was dying to ask him, but didn't want to come across as some squealing little freshman. "Um, are you sure?" I managed to say it with all the maturity and calm of the college senior that I was, though I was already up and looking in my closet. I couldn't go out on whatever this was with him wearing what I'd been wearing all day.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I'll be there in a little bit. I'm about 15 minutes away."

"Ok, cool. I'll unlock the door, just come on in if I'm not out there."

I hung up the phone and screamed. Jessica burst through my door a moment later, her eyes wide.

"What?!"

"I'm going on … something with Edward."

She stared at me a beat. "Seriously?" Her face was lit up, excited for me. "Tell me everything. Leave NOTHING out." She dropped onto my bed and looked up at me excitedly.

"I don't have time. He'll be here in like, 15 minutes."

Her eyes bugged. "Well, crap. Get dressed!"

I headed into my closet again and pulled out a couple of shirts and sweaters. She pointed to a red sweater with three-quarter sleeves and a boat neck. It would require a strapless bra, but I was ok with that.

I quickly switched my sweat-shirt for the sweater and brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I brushed on some mascara and pulled on a pair of flats. I was a little dressy, but not too much so, just like I would be if it was still a group thing.

My phone rang again and I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"You're going on a date with Edward Cullen?" it was my other roommate, Rosalie. I rolled my eyes.

"Sort of. We're going to a movie, just the two of us."

She squealed. "Oh my God, you're totally going on a date with Edward Cullen."

I closed my eyes, my stomach immediately doing the flip flops of nausea. "Why did you have to say it like that?"

"Because it's true."

"Oh God," I muttered, leaning over and barely making it to the toilet.

"Holy crap, did you just throw up?" demanded Jessica, staring at me as she came into the bathroom just then. I looked up at her annoyed.

"No, the vomit just magically appeared," I muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wish you'd thought to put the phone down." Rosalie was still in my ear. "I heard it all and gross."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who got me all freaked out. Now I've got to brush my teeth and redo my lip gloss. I'll talk to you later."

"I want all the details!" she demanded as I hung up.

I flushed and wiped my mouth. I grabbed my toothbrush and cleaned up. I was NOT going out with Edward on this whatever it was with vomit breath.

Jess shook her head and leaned against the doorframe. "He'll be here any second. Normally I'd be heading out now, but do you want me to wait around?"

I gave her a look. She laughed and headed out, waving over her shoulder. I grabbed my purse and quickly checked to make sure I had my keys, wallet, and cell phone before grabbing my coat and heading to the living room. My stomach knotted when I saw Edward's truck pull up in the driveway behind my car. I took a couple of deep breaths before heading out the door.

"Hey," grinned Edward as he swung out of the car and headed towards me. He pulled me into a friendly hug. "You look nice."

I flushed. "Thanks."

He put his hand in the small of my back and guided me to the truck and helped me in. It was higher than I thought it was, but then I'd never been in his truck before. I settled back in the soft leather and breathed in the scent of Edward that filled the cab. God, I was going to wet myself I was so excited to be here.

He climbed in and grinned at me as he buckled himself in. "So, anything interesting happen in the last few minutes?"

I laughed. "Not really, no." Right, like I'd tell him I screamed like a little girl, went through a couple of wardrobe options and threw up. I settled back into my seat a little more. The leather felt like it was cradling me. I was suddenly very sleepy and struggled to keep my eyes open.

"So where are you wanting to work after graduation?" he asked.

I frowned. "I'm not really sure," I said honestly. "I've got family in Dallas and in Austin, so I think I'd like to work in one of those areas. Other than that, I'm open."

He nodded. "Houston's not too far from Austin," he said casually.

I smiled into the darkness. "It's a lot closer to Austin than Lubbock or Dallas."

He chuckled. "Well, if we end up in Houston and Austin, we should get together sometimes."

"Definitely." Oh my god, if I could do a happy dance, I totally would.

We pulled into the parking lot and Edward parked near the door. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the door, but Edward was already there, pulling it open for me. I grinned at him and took his hand, really glad I was a flats kind of girl. I'd never make it in my heels.

I shivered slightly as we stood in line for the tickets. "So what are your plans for the weekend?" asked Edward as we stepped forward.

"I've got a ton of homework," I admitted. "And interviews next week to get ready for. The company I did my Austin internship with last summer is Monday and I'm hoping everything goes ok."

He nodded. "So what do you do to get ready for interviews?"

"I research the companies and try to think up some questions for the interviewers. Generally I ask how that person got into hotels and where they think the company will be going in a few years."

It was our turn and I paused, yawning as I reached for my purse. Edward stepped around me and smiled at the girl on the other side of the window. "Two please."

She beamed up at him, clearly dazzled. Well, really, who wouldn't be?

"I'm sorry. Let me pay you back," I said as he held the door. "I was yawning and…"

"Don't worry about it," he grinned. He turned towards the concession stand. "Want a snack?"

"Um, water would be great, but I need to run to the bathroom." I rummaged in my purse and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Would you mind getting it for me while I pee?"

He chuckled and pushed the money back at me. "I've got it, Bella. Meet you at the ticket taker in a few minutes."

He turned and strolled off to the concession stand and I stared after him, my mouth open. Seriously, I might be falling in love with him. I hurried to the bathroom and sat down to pee, pulling my phone out and sending a text to Rosalie.

**OMG…he held the doors (including car) and paid for my ticket and water!**

I flipped it shut, silenced it, and slid it into my purse, straightening my clothes and washing my hands before I left.

We were the only people in the theater, which was cool and weird at the same time. I grabbed my purse strap in my teeth and started to pull my coat off. An instant later, I felt Edward's hands pulling it off my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder at him with surprise, grabbing my purse quickly.

"Thanks."

He grinned and draped our coats together over the aisle seat, taking the next one in. I settled in the third and took a quick sip of my water. The theater was already dark and the previews were starting, ending the need for unnecessary conversation. I was a bit relieved at that, since I wasn't sure what we'd talk about.

I rested my arm on the arm rest and scooted down in my seat so my head was resting against the back of the seat. It was an old theater without stadium seating but I wasn't complaining. I felt little sparks of electricity shoot up my arm when Edward rested his against mine—sparks that went straight to my hoo-hah.

I shifted in my seat a little, pressing my arm a little more firmly against his and taking another sip of my water.

The movie started and I shivered slightly as the first spooky thing happened. I kept shivering and realized that it wasn't only because of the movie, but actually because I was cold. Apparently, I'd finally calmed down enough from the excitement of being so close to Edward that now I was freezing. I glanced over at my coat, practically wrapped around Edward's coat like some kind of coat whore and desperately wished it was wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and hugged myself, trying to stop shivering. Definitely no more water for me.

"You ok?"

I jumped a little when Edward's breath brushed against my ear.

"I'm a little cold," I admitted.

He nodded. "It is pretty icy in here."

He pulled back and a moment later, he'd shifted in his seat and was looming over me. My eyes widened as he leaned in, his arms wrapping around me. My heart was pounding as I felt him tucking something under my shoulders. His face was close enough I could smell the mint on his breath and realized he'd brushed his teeth right before coming to get me. That had to mean something, right?

He grinned at me and sat back. I realized then that he'd wrapped his coat around me. I grinned like an idiot, glad that the hero of the film was walking through a dark hallway at that point so there was no light in the theater. I pulled my knees up under the coat and pressed my face into the coat, smelling his scent. I could definitely get used to this.

I snuggled down a little more in my seat and sighed softly. I was completely content.

I jerked awake a little bit later, horrified. I'd fallen asleep. Oh my god I'D FALLEN ASLEEP. I glanced over at Edward but he didn't seem to notice. I discretely wiped my face and was relieved that I hadn't drooled all over myself and his coat. I'd probably have had to hide under the seat if that had happened, never to be seen again, glued to the floor by the spilled sodas and candies of hundreds of kids. I could see it now: they'd find me in a couple days when the smell started bothering people, my hair and clothes stuck to the floor, drool glistening on my chin since I'd been too humiliated to wipe it off. Never mind the fact that a few days would probably have given it time to dry. Shoot, as cold as it was in here, maybe it would freeze and I wouldn't be noticed for ages.

"Bella?"

I jumped, snapped out of my morbid thoughts by Edward's voice. I flushed. "Yeah?"

He chuckled softly. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Just a little creeped out." No need to mention that I'd managed to do that to myself, that I had no clue what was going on up on the screen.

He grinned and slipped his arm around my shoulders. "Well, if you need to, I'm here. You can grab my hand."

Seriously. Butterflies. Scratch that. Albatrosses. Something slightly scary happened a few minutes later and I grabbed his hand. I wasn't technically freaked out, but I really wanted to hold his hand.

It was huge, leading my undersexed mind to the urban legend. I shook that out and focused on other aspects of his hand. The skin was, oddly, soft and calloused. Interesting. I'd have to ask about that sometime. His hand was warm, too. Or maybe mine was just cold. He grinned down at me and squeezed my hand.

We sat like that for the rest of the movie, the arm rest digging uncomfortably into my side, his arm around my shoulders, my knees tucked up to my chest under his coat and me holding on to his hand with both of mine. I was a little disappointed when the lights finally came back up and Edward extracted himself from me. I missed his touch and body heat instantly as I unfolded and stood up, stretching and handing him his coat. He smiled and pulled it on, grabbing my coat and holding it up to help me into it. I grinned up at him shyly and grabbed my leftover water and my purse and followed him out.

"So are you hungry?" he asked as we exited the theater.

I nodded. "Starved. You?"

He chuckled. "I could definitely eat. How about burgers?"

"Perfect." I was doing more of a dance inside than before.

He helped me into the truck again and we headed out. We talked about the movie and I was relieved that I hadn't missed much. By my estimation, I'd missed maybe 15 minutes of running and screaming. He pulled into the parking lot of the Copper Caboose a few minutes later and we climbed out. He held the door to the restaurant open for me and we were seated almost immediately. It was surprisingly slow for 10 pm on a Friday night. We settled into a booth and shrugged out of our coats. I grabbed the menu and started looking over it.

"Have you ever had their fried pickles?" he asked.

I looked over the top of my menu at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

He laughed. "Fried pickles. They're great. We'll get some and you'll see."

I chuckled. "Ok." I pulled my phone out of my purse and checked it discretely. I had three missed calls and a few text messages from the girls, almost all of them demanding details ASAP. I grinned and sent a mass text telling them we were at dinner and I'd get back to them.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress was basically ignoring me and grinning widely at Edward.

"Water and a Lone Star for me. Bella?"

I smiled. "Same."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "You drink Lone Star?"

I flushed. "No, but I figured I'd give it a shot."

He chuckled. "If you hate it, I'll finish it."

"Very gallant of you," I teased.

He shrugged. "I aim to please."

We ordered our food and chatted while we waited for it. I found out that he was the youngest of three kids and had an older brother and sister. His sister was married with two kids and lived in New Mexico and his brother lived in the Austin area and was dating a girl in San Antonio. Edward was pretty sure they were going to end up together and he was ok with that because he really liked Alice. Apparently she fit in really well with their family.

He grew up on a ranch in west Texas and loved it there. He rode horses more than drove vehicles whenever he was home and hoped to start his medical practice there when he graduated. He was looking at specializing in internal medicine, though he wasn't looking forward to all the extra years of school that would require.

He loved going out to dance clubs with his friends, which was one of the most random things I had ever heard. I didn't picture Edward as a dancer, but apparently he really loved it.

I told him what it was like growing up with three brothers and living in a medium sized city and always wishing I had a sister. I told him about my one experience riding a horse at which he laughed.

"You seriously freaked out and dropped the reins?" he laughed, leaning back against the seat.

I rolled my eyes. "I was twelve," I said defensively, having a hard time keeping the laughter in myself. "I didn't know any better. I panicked."

He shook his head and laughed, grabbing another fried pickle off the platter and popping it in his mouth. "So did you get back on? You know they say if you don't get back on immediately you never will."

I kicked him lightly under the table. "I did as soon as I was healed. I got back up and rode to finish up my Girl Scout patch requirements and then never since."

He raised his eyebrows and leaned across the table. "You're telling me you haven't ridden a horse in ten years?" he sounded incredulous.

"Nine and yes, that's what I'm saying."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Ok, we'll have to remedy that ASAP. I can't have a friend who's afraid of horses."

I grinned and put the last French fry in my mouth. That meant I'd have to go home with him, I was pretty sure. He hadn't said anything about riding around here so I was pretty sure any horseback riding would have to be done on the ranch.

The waitress appeared then with the check. "I'll be your cashier whenever you're ready," she grinned at Edward. She seriously hadn't looked at me all night.

I snickered into my hand as I dug through my purse and pulled out some money. "How much is my half?"

"I got it," he said, waving me off as he handed the check and a card over to the waitress.

I looked at him with surprise. "Are you sure? I can pay."

"I don't mind." He grinned. "I don't usually have such enjoyable company when I go out. Plus, you like my beer and you're going to ride horses with me someday. I'm determined."

I laughed. "So you're buttering me up by paying for dinner?" I teased.

"Damn straight," he grinned back at me. "I'll even get you drunk if you think it'll help get you up on a horse."

I grinned at him. "You just might have to."

The waitress returned and grinned at Edward before disappearing again. He rolled his eyes as he stuffed the receipt in his pocket and signed the other one.

"Everything ok?" I asked, sliding out of the booth and pulling on my coat.

He nodded. "She slipped me her number."

I looked at him with surprise. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "I mean, how does she know that we're not dating or something?"

I shrugged and pulled my purse strap over my shoulder. "I guess some girls can sense that kind of thing."

He looked thoughtful as he slipped his hand on to the small of my back and guided me towards the door. "Interesting, so what about us screams 'not in a relationship'?"

I nodded at the hostess holding the door open for us. "Well, I'm not totally sure. You paid attention to me, I paid attention to you, and we talked pretty easily. Maybe it was our lack of physical contact?"

"Maybe." He mused on that for a bit, helping me up into the truck. "Well, I guess it's not a big deal. It's not like I have to call her."

"Nope, not at all." I smiled at him but sighed inside. I kind of hoped he'd say something about making us a couple or something. Apparently not. Apparently we were destined to be "just friends."

More easy conversation filled the time between the restaurant and the house. He pulled up and jumped out, running around. I was familiar with the routine and waited for him this time, smiling as he offered me his hand and helped me down. He walked me to the door and waited while I fit the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

I hesitated, not really wanting the date to end yet. "You want to come in for a bit?"

"I would, but I've got to work tomorrow at 8, so I need to get home and go to bed."

"Oh." I felt a wave of disappointment surging up in me.

He leaned down and the albatrosses took flight again as I imagined him kissing me. Instead, his arms reached around me in a hug. I paused for a split second before hugging him back. It was longer than a normal guy/girl friend hug, but definitely not long enough. He pulled back and grinned.

"Thanks for going to the movie and dinner with me. I enjoyed myself."

I laughed. "No, thank _you_. You paid for everything and I really appreciate that. I had a great time, too."

He grinned down and I was insanely aware of his arms around my waist. "Well, have a great weekend, Bella. I'll see you around, ok?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

I stepped inside and locked the door behind myself, watching through the blinds as he climbed back in the truck and drove off. I sighed and rested my head against the window. What was that?

***

Tali: I had a HUGE crush on a guy in college and this was our first...whatever. I got over-excited and threw up while on the phone with a friend who kept screaming in my ear "OH MY GOD!!" over and over. Luckily, he didn't see it either time (it was in the rosebushes by the front door...classy.) I did fall asleep in the movie and freak out thinking he'd seen me. No good night kiss, alas.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

Tali: FF was being a ruh-TARD all day (as most of you know) and so I tried to respond to reviews with PMs. If I missed you, I'm really sorry but thank you for reviewing! I love all the reviews I get!

***

I stared at the computer boredly as I played the millionth game of Solitaire that month. I sighed and sat back as the fireworks and card flipping began when I won. It didn't give me the same thrill it used to.

No one prepared me for the loneliness that came after college. I'd moved to Austin, just like I'd told Edward I might, and it was a city full of young people and night life and activities, but I was so exhausted after work most nights, I just wanted to sleep. Working until 11 at night wasn't very conducive to a social life.

I was off today and there was nothing to do. I'd gone to the grocery store and cleaned the day before. There were no movies I was particularly interested in seeing. I was stuck home, on a cold and rainy night.

I stared at the desktop, hoping for inspiration. My eyes were drawn to Edward's Instant Messenger screen name, txranchdoc. I sighed and clicked on it, even though I knew he wasn't online. He hadn't been for months.

I pulled up my email and typed up a hasty note.

_Hi Edward, _

_How's school going? Getting used to the humidity? I'm in Austin and things are going pretty well. It's cold and rainy right now so I'm stuck home watching reruns on Nick at Nite. _

_I'm making an effort to keep in touch with people from school, so write me back!_

_Bella_

I reread it and hit send before I could talk myself out of it. It was pretty stupid but whatever. I curled up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. I drifted off to sleep to the sound of the rain on the windows.

The next morning, the roads and highways were sheets of glass. I started towards my car carefully and slipped on the sidewalk, barely catching myself on a hand railing before I landed on my ass. I made my way back inside and switched the heels for boots, something I should have done in the first place I was now seeing.

Half an hour later, I was sweating under my coat and had barely a peephole chipped in the ice on my car. I couldn't even open the door to sit inside it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched in my boss, Carlisle's, number.

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I grinned at his greeting. "I'm kind of iced in though."

"Stay home," he said immediately. "The roads are shit. It's supposed to get worse, too."

I groaned. "Is there anything I can do from here?"

"Not that I can think of," he sighed. "I stayed overnight so I'm here with Jill. She's sleeping right now while I'm manning the phones."

"What about next door?"

"Emmett and Esme seem to be doing ok. They both stayed the night over there. We're going to pool resources for breakfast. Luckily both properties weren't that full last night."

"Ok. Well, if you think of anything, let me know."

"Will do. Stay home and safe, ok?"

"Ok."

I slipped the phone back into my pocket and carefully made my way back to my door, only falling once on the way. I grimaced as I sat on the couch to pull my boots off. I'd definitely bruised my tailbone.

I puttered around the house for a bit, pulling on warm clothes and starting the teapot to boil some water for hot chocolate. While I was waiting, I checked my email again. In the hour that I'd been gone, Edward had emailed me.

I stared at the little tab with the black letters in shock. Edward had responded. Apparently, one of the first things he'd done today. Holy shit. I wasn't sure where to go from here.

"Open it," I muttered to myself, clicking on the email.

_Bella_

_Good to hear from you! Things are going pretty well. It's amazing how unprepared for medical school I am. I thought I could do this but it's so much. I feel like if I don't study 14 hours a day I'll fail everything. I don't get to go out as much as I'd like and I feel like my computer and textbooks are the only friends I've got anymore. _

_Now that I've thoroughly depressed you, let me say I'm happy you emailed me. It was nice to wake up to. The rain hit us a little while ago and from what I hear, you're in for a good long ice storm. Hope you've got lots of blankets. _

_Wish I could write more, but I've got to get to class. Talk to you later._

_Edward_

I sat back and reread it half a dozen times. Was there a hidden meaning in there? Was he happy to see an email from me because he was lonely for friendship like I was or because he missed me? I pondered to myself as I poured my travel mug full and curled up on the couch with the laptop. I typed a reply and sent it off before pushing the laptop onto the floor and opting to go back to sleep.

When I woke up, nothing in the apartment seemed to have changed much except for the temperature of my hot chocolate. It was now lukewarm. I disentangled myself from the blankets and put the mug in the microwave, pulling up my email again while I waited. I beamed when I saw another email from Edward.

We spent the rest of the day and even week playing email tag. I learned a little more about his plans for the future. We talked about movies and music and books and TV shows. The week stretched into two, then three, then a whole month and then two months.

Edward sent me a card for Christmas and another at New Years. He even sent me a picture he'd taken himself of a beautiful set of three roses on a bush. That came at Valentine's Day. I sent him cookies and snacks during exams and at least an email a day offering encouragement while he studied.

We made plans to get together during the Christmas break, but there was an emergency at the hotel the day he drove through and I missed him. He called and left a message on my voicemail saying he'd call later.

After Christmas, the emails dropped off and the phone calls picked up. We talked all evening on my days off and some in the afternoons on the slow weekends at the hotels. We easily spent hours on the phone every week.

At the beginning of every phone call, I wondered if we'd have enough to talk about, but we always did. And at the end, he signed off the same way.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Can I call again sometime?"

As if I'd ever tell Edward Cullen no…to anything.

Edward was going home over Spring Break and was going to make another attempt to swing through and see me. I grinned as I slid into my seat one night after work and saw the latest email.

**If you have some time off that afternoon on Wednesday, let's have lunch. I should be able to get off here soon after the presentation and get there without a lot of traffic.**

I wanted to squeal like a little girl, but it was after midnight and the walls in the apartment weren't exactly thick.

In spite of our close proximities, we still hadn't actually gotten together yet. I was beyond thrilled he wanted to stop by for coffee in two days. Seriously, the albatrosses were back.

All the girls had been incredibly jealous that I'd gone on what was dubbed a "pseudo-date" by Jessica since he hadn't made much in the way of prior arrangements, though he had paid for everything and there had been entertainment, conversation, and food, the three components of a true date, according to Rosalie.

I hastily sent off a reply, relieved I was off on Wednesday since we were picking up our new intern and I was to show her around the city. Typically, the interns wanted to sleep for a couple of hours before going out for dinner and a tour so I'd have time to meet up with Edward.

***

I tugged on the hem of my shirt and looked at Cate uncertainly. "Are you sure this looks ok?"

She clucked her tongue and nodded. "You look great, calm down."

I gave her a look. "If you'd ever met him, you'd get this. He's the kind of guy your mom always wishes you'd bring home combined with the kind of guy you always want to find."

She laughed. "Then maybe we need to tart you up a little more."

I felt my face blanch. "No thanks. I think jeans and a camisole are tarty enough. It's fucking March, if you didn't notice. A camisole is not really March garb."

She laughed again and handed over a soft white cardigan. "Hence the sweater."

"Hence? You're Brazilian…who says hence?"

She shrugged. "I went to school in America, remember?"

"Yeah yeah." I pulled the sweater on and studied myself. I didn't look bad. The camisole was a crushed silk with white beaded lace on the hem and across the neck. I typically wore it when we went out in the evenings with a pair of strappy heels, but with the silver flats, ponytail and sweater, it looked ok for an afternoon.

"Maybe I should go get my hair cut," I mused, fingering the end of the ponytail.

Cate rolled her eyes. "Leave it. Boys love long hair."

"That's because they don't have to mess with it," I pointed out.

My phone deedled at me then and I nearly had a heart attack when I realized it was Edward. I flipped it open and couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey you," I grinned.

"Hey. I'm close, I think. I just got on 35N."

"What exit are you near?" I asked, grabbing my purse and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Um…242?"

Shit, he would beat me there. "Ok, get off at 245 and there's a Bennigan's right there. You've passed me so I'll be behind you unless you get lost."

He chuckled. "Sorry, I meant to call sooner but my mom called and has been talking my ear off the last hour. I finally got her off the phone by telling her I was in the middle of a lot of traffic."

I grinned. "No worries. I'll be there in a few."

"Cool. See you then."

I flipped my phone closed and did a little running in place. Cate rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the door. "Go. You look fabulous. Don't let him get away this time."

I grinned. "I'll do my best."

I climbed into my car and headed out. It wasn't far but my heart was pounding the whole way. Another "whatever" with Edward. I really wished I had the guts to ask him what the hell we were, if we were just friends or if the emails and phone calls meant we were more. God I hoped we were more.

I pulled into the parking lot next to his truck and couldn't help but grin stupidly at it. I straightened my shirt again and headed inside.

Edward had his back to me, but I recognized him immediately. The easy way he leaned against the wall as he perused the menu, the casual way he was dressed, the longish lock of bronze colored hair hanging in his face. He looked up then and grinned at me, his green eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Hey," he pulled me into a hug. "You look nice."

I flushed. "Thanks. You look remarkably un-rumpled for having just spent three hours in a car."

He shrugged and turned towards the hostess, one arm still around my shoulders. "I travel well."

I chuckled and let him lead me into the dining room as we followed the hostess. She seated us at a booth near the front and my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw all the managers from my property sitting at a table nearby with the interns. They were grinning and waving at me. I gave them a discreet little wave before sliding into my side of the booth.

"Friends of yours?" asked Edward with an amused look on his face.

I flushed again and nodded. "My boss, co-workers and the management team from next door."

"Wow. Did they know we were going to be here?"

I shot a scowl in their direction. "Yes."

He grinned down at his menu. "So they're checking on you or what?"

I sighed. I didn't want to do this. "They're checking you out, actually. I haven't been on a date since I've been here and they seem to think this…" I trailed off, not sure how to finish.

He laughed softly. "Well, hopefully I'll pass inspection so next time I come through we can get a bite to eat without an audience."

I nodded, not entirely sure what to make of that. Did he just say he wanted to be more? Or was that just me? I studied the menu even though I knew what I was going to get already. I always got the same thing.

"They're still watching us," Edward commented, not looking up. "You want to go talk to them?"

Not really. "Sure. I want water and the turkey sandwich if the waitress comes before I get back."

He nodded and grinned at me as I slid out of the booth and walked to the other table. Everyone there quickly looked down at their plates of food like they were fascinating.

"Haha, very funny. Knock it off," I hissed as I slid in next to Esme and stole a fry off her plate. "It's not a date, leave us alone."

Emmett grinned at me. "Oh, come on, we just want to keep an eye on you. You're the little sister of the group."

I glared at him. "You people are not getting anymore pies out of me if you don't back the hell off."

Emmett's smile immediately dropped. "Ok, leave her be. I need pie."

"But how's it going so far?" asked Carlisle with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. In the office, he was a crazy intimidating boss. Outside, he was like a goofy big brother. "Fine. We sat down and looked at the menu. He noticed y'all staring. If we elope, I'll let you know." I saw the waitress standing at our table flirting with Edward. I swallowed a sigh when I saw him smiling up at her. It was a different smile from the ones he gave me, a little more friendly, if you will.

I stood up and headed back to the table and sat down on my side. The spies behaved themselves much better now, only the side facing us watching us openly. Edward seemed to just take it in stride.

"So what'd you tell them?" he asked casually.

I shrugged. "That we'd like to enjoy our lunch without on-lookers and baby-sitters."

He chuckled and took a sip of his soda. "Seems fair enough. Think it'll happen?"

"No chance in hell. I'm apparently the baby sister of the group, so they all feel a need to protect me or something and I guess they get the feeling you're just after me for sex or something." Shit, did I really just say that? I gulped my water as Edward stared at me for a beat before bursting out laughing.

"Well, it's good to know you have good friends looking out for you here."

I nodded. "Sometimes too much. Last fall we went out to celebrate the GM's promotion and I got left behind in a bar. When they found me, I was basically tied to someone the rest of the night. Plus there was the cock-blocking incident that I got dragged in on."

Edward choked on his soda. "The what?"

I flushed again. Seriously, where was my filter around him? "One of the guys was chatting up this girl and she looked like she was almost ready to go home with him when the GM who we were celebrating dragged me over and asked if she was going to fuck him or not because we had places to be. I think she got the impression it was some kind of orgy since there was such a big group of us. We saw her in another bar a couple hours later and I just happened to be dancing with that manager so now she thinks we're swingers or something."

Edward was laughing so hard he looked like he couldn't breathe. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "If all that wasn't bad enough, I twisted my ankle trying to dance that night, which was enough to put me off dancing for a while."

He grinned and shook his head. "Well, then I guess you're not interested in a concert in San Antonio next month."

I raised my eyebrows. "How are the two related?"

"It's at a dance hall, so there's lots of dancing."

"What kind of concert?" I asked curiously.

"Country. I'm a cowboy, what did you expect?"

I laughed. "I'm not sure. Who is it?"

"Dwight Yoakam."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really now."

He nodded. "My brother and Alice and I are really big fans and we've got four tickets. I thought I'd see if you'd like to come but if you don't like dancing…" he shrugged and took a sip. "I can try to find someone else."

I chewed on my lip. Stupid mouth. "Well, I guess if it's not insanely crowded, that'd be fine. That may have been my problem. Plus the giant heels."

He laughed. "The crowd will be big, but we've got a table so it won't be bad." He sipped his soda and eyed me. "It would involve an overnight stay. Separate rooms, of course."

"Of course." I wasn't terribly opposed to sharing, but whatever. "When is it?"

"April 21."

I nodded and thought ahead. "I should be fine to take the day off. Do you want me to look into rooms for us?"

"You can do that?" he looked surprised.

I nodded and grinned. "You mean that wasn't the first reason you thought to invite me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, actually. I thought you might enjoy the concert."

I chuckled. "Well, if I'm invited after putting my foot in my mouth, I'd love to go." I played with my fork, suddenly shy.

He grinned. "You're definitely still invited. I didn't want to ask just any random person."

Another internal happy dance. "Well, thank you."

He nodded and checked his watch. "I've got to get back on the road," he said, standing up and tossing a couple of bills on the table. "Long drive still ahead of me. I'll email you the details when I have them."

I nodded and stood up, too, grabbing my purse. I glanced at the money on the table and saw he'd once again paid for me. I rolled my eyes and let him guide me into the parking lot.

"Thanks for lunch," I grinned up at him.

He grinned down at me. "You're very welcome. Thanks for meeting me. I'm sure you had other stuff to do."

"Nothing important." I leaned against my car lightly and looked up at him. God he was gorgeous. The wind was behind him, blowing his scent to me. I tried to breathe normally but still savor the smell.

We stood awkwardly for a moment before he pulled me into another long-but-far-too-short hug. He squeezed my arm and climbed up into the truck. I walked around my car and climbed in, too, waving as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Ok, I had another chance to maybe do something. Hopefully I could get the courage up.

***

The next day, I stormed into the lobby angrily. Cate looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Lunch not go well?" she asked.

I held up a finger and walked passed her into the back office. Just like usual, Emmett and Esme were hanging out in Carlisle's office chatting and waiting to go to lunch. I dropped my purse on my desk and marched in, closing the door behind me. The shit-eating grins on their faces disappeared at my expression.

"Seriously?!" I demanded. "You all knew what that meant to me and you showed up and stared at us the whole time."

Esme shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, we thought it would be more funny than anything else."

Emmett was all seriousness. "Yeah, Bells. We didn't run him off or anything did we?"

I sighed and perched on the corner of Carlisle's desk. "No."

"So what did happen?" asked Carlisle, leaning forward eagerly. I shot him a look and he grinned. "It's after 11, we're technically at lunch."

I huffed and turned to Esme and Emmett for help but they were both grinning again. I rolled my eyes and shoved Emmett over so I could sit next to him on the loveseat.

"We're going out on a date thing in April."

"What kind of a date thing?" demanded Emmett. "Use specifics."

I elbowed him lightly. "It's an overnight trip to San Antonio to a concert kind of out of town with his brother and his brother's girlfriend."

"Sounds like a date to me," grinned Esme. "We'll have to go shopping."

I groaned and put my head between my knees, taking in deep breaths to calm the waves of nausea. Emmett rubbed my back soothingly. "Need me to get you some Sprite?"

I nodded and a moment later his legs walked past my line of vision. He returned a minute later with a cold bottle and Cate in tow.

"She getting sick again?" laughed Cate.

I calmly gave her the finger while I sipped my soda. Carlisle was grinning.

"Let's go before Bella starts killing people," he laughed.

We headed towards the parking lot, waving goodbye to Cate as we passed. She grabbed my hand and held me back.

"So?"

I laughed. "I'll tell you all about it when we get back, but we've got another date."

She grinned and danced in place a little. "I knew it! It was the outfit wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "I hope he's a little less shallow than to ask me out based on my outfit."

"Well, no, but it definitely helped."

I winked at her and hurried to catch up with the others.

Twenty minutes later we were in our regular booth at our lunch stop and waiting on our usual orders. We were nothing if not predictable. Emmett sat back, his arm draped across the back of the booth behind me.

"I just have to say, he looks like an alright guy."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok."

He grinned. "I know you have three brothers and don't need more, but we see you as our sister, so you're stuck with us."

I chuckled and patted his leg. "Thanks. You're a lot like my oldest brother you know."

"I think he's a fantastic person and ridiculously good looking then."

"He's gay you want me to introduce you?" I teased.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

I widened my eyes. "Would I joke about sex? I know how you feel about it."

His eyes bugged and he looked across the table. Carlisle was about to bust a gut he was trying so hard not to laugh. Emmett's eyes narrowed as he turned on me.

"Low blow."

I grinned and took a pull on my soda. "Ok, so next time he comes through, if there _is_ a next time, you assholes back off, got it?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, his arm draped easily over the back of Esme's chair.

"Sure sure. But you have to fill us in on all the details."

"I thought I was the woman around here," teased Esme. "Aren't I supposed to ask for details and shit?"

Carlisle grinned. "Yeah, but I want her to know I want the details, too."

I flicked my straw wrapper at him and shook my head. "You people are going to be the death of me," I muttered.

***

Tali: He met me for lunch one afternoon and my boss and a couple of my employees were watching from across the dining room, giving me a huge thumbs up. He saw them. It was embarrassing. That scene is painfully real, the rest are the work of my wonderful imagination. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and Dancing

I rummaged around in my purse trying to find my cell phone. Seriously, it was such a small purse, I had no clue how my phone got lost in it. I finally wrapped my fingers around it and hit answer.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly, tossing my black heels into the overnight bag.

"Hey Bella, its Edward."

"Oh, hi," I smiled brightly. "How's things?"

"Not bad. I'm about 2 hours from San Antonio, so I'm calling to tell you to get on the road."

I did a little happy dance. "Thanks. I'm shoving the last of my stuff in my bag right now. Then I've got a couple stops and I'm on the road."

"You mean you, a woman, aren't ready yet?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Hey now," I laughed. "I would have been but I had to work past midnight last night and ended up getting called in this morning for a minor emergency."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." I glanced around the room, sure I'd forgotten something. "Just some stupid work shit that needed to be tended to."

"Shit?" Damn. I'd never sworn in front of him.

"Yeah, sorry. My filter seems to be off currently."

He laughed. "No worries. I've just never heard you swear."

I shrugged. "I had three brothers, I was swearing in kindergarten."

He roared with laughter then. I zipped up my bag and swung it over my shoulder as I headed out. I locked the door behind me and crossed the parking lot to my car.

"So are you packed yet?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Yeah. I'm climbing into the car now." I turned the key and loud music started blaring at me. I swore again and turned it down. Edward was still chuckling on the other end.

"This is an interesting side of you. Was that The Offspring?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

We chatted while I pumped gas, earning me dirty looks from the attendant to which I smiled sweetly and pretended not to understand. We chatted while I stopped at the bank to deposit my check and withdraw some cash. We chatted while I drove through the heavy Friday traffic and all the way to San Antonio, an hour and a half drive.

By the time I was hitting San Antonio traffic, it was close to 4 and the rush hour was kicking in.

"Edward, I'm going to have to let you go," I said, looking over my shoulder before I merged. "I'm driving and the traffic is shit." I was much more comfortable swearing around him now.

He chuckled. "I'm discovering this, too. See you at the hotel?"

I grinned. "See you then."

I flipped my phone closed and dropped it in the cup holder for easy access if I needed it and focused on the driving. The town I'd grown up in and Lubbock had not prepared me for this kind of traffic. In Austin, I frequently drove against the flow to get to and from work, even, so rarely was I out in rush hour. Frankly, it was stressing me out. I could feel my muscles knotting up as I drove.

After almost an hour of nervously checking the directions I'd printed out and driving like a grandma, I finally pulled into the hotel parking lot. I sat in my car for a minute just trying to catch my breath before finally climbing out. I grabbed my purse and stretched as I walked into the lobby.

There was a guest ahead of me so I looked around with interest. It was a Residence Inn and it looked like it was a series of outdoor buildings situated around the main gate house. I'd hate to work at a hotel like this, I decided. Outdoor corridors were never my favorite.

I checked in, smiling at the attendant who looked slightly frazzled, took my keys and headed to my room. I was feeling the desperate urge to pee now and I hated public restrooms.

I drove around, peering at the buildings and doing the pee-pee dance in my seat. I finally spotted my building and groaned a little when I saw I was on the second floor. I parked and grabbed my bags and made a mad dash up the steps, dancing in place as I slid the key card into the lock. My phone started ringing as I started to pull my pants down. I saw Edward's name flash across the screen and I froze for a second, torn. Nature won out and I decided to pee first. I didn't feel like we had the type of relationship where I could pee while on the phone.

When I was satisfied, I washed my hands and grabbed my phone. There was a voicemail waiting. I grinned as I listened to it.

"Hey Bella, I'm here and checked in. I'm in my room and my brother will be here soon, then we'll call Alice and figure out dinner. The concert's at 9, so we'll probably want to eat soonish. Anyway, call me back."

I rolled my eyes. Not the friendly camaraderie we'd had, but whatever. I hit recall and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey, avoiding me now?"

I laughed and started to pull out my clothes for that evening. "No, I really had to pee."

He chuckled. "Didn't want to pee with me on the phone?"

"Would you pee while on the phone with me?"

"Probably not."

"And for that, I thank you." I squeezed my phone between my shoulder and ear and shook out the wrinkles of the white top I'd brought. It was off the shoulder and ruched in the front, giving me the illusion of bigger boobs. I loved the silky material and paired with jeans and the cute black heels Cate had found for me, it looked really great.

"So are you done peeing and whatever?"

"Sure am."

"So come on over. We're in room 415."

I blinked. "Ok, sure. Give me a sec and I'll be right there."

"Cool. See you in a bit."

I grinned and slid the phone into the pocket of my shorts. I quickly assessed myself in the mirror: khaki shorts with a few wrinkles, but nothing weird, a light blue fitted t-shirt and my blue flip flops. I pulled my thick hair up into a ponytail and set out, the key to my room in the other pocket from my phone.

I crossed the complex, looking around curiously for the building with the giant 4 on it. I finally found it and headed up the steps. My heart pounded a little as I reached up and knocked.

Edward answered in shorts and a t-shirt with our college seal on it, his hair slightly messy, barefoot. Oh my lord, he was barefoot.

I have a strange thing about feet. I'm not sure why, I just find them incredibly interesting. And attractive feet are a huge turn on. And Edward had beautiful feet. I had to keep my eyes averted, which was ridiculous really. They were feet for crying out loud.

He grinned at me and stepped aside so I could come into the room. It was exactly like mine, with a couch and armchair by the door with a TV across from them, two queen sized beds further back in the room and a small kitchen area on the other side of the TV. The bathroom was in the back of the room. I could see a small duffle bag and some clothes spread across the closest bed and grinned.

"Unpacking already?"

He chuckled. "I had a few things for my brother and I had to dig them out. Plus I spilled something on my shirt so I had to change."

"Ah." I grinned at him and settled myself on the couch. "Looks like my room," I commented, suddenly not sure what to talk about.

"I figured." He settled on the couch beside me, his arm across the back of the couch behind me. He grabbed the remote and flicked through the TV channels, stopping on the Discovery Channel. Mike Rowe was slogging through what looked like a field of shit. We watched, chatting occasionally about various things, until Edward's brother showed up.

If I thought Edward was gorgeous, his brother, Jasper, blew him out of the water. It was all I could do not to drool. Holy shit.

Jasper and Edward hugged, momentarily seeming to forget I was in the room as Edward passed on the things he'd brought for his brother. They talked and laughed, reminding me of my own brothers and making me miss them a little. Suddenly Jasper stopped talking and looked at me, his eyes flicking back to Edward. A slow grin spread across his face as he approached me.

"You must be Bella," he grinned. "I'm Jasper." He held out his hand and I stood and shook it, smiling.

"I am, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Edward."

He laughed. "Lies, all of it, I'm sure."

I laughed, too. "Oh, it wasn't bad."

Jasper settled into the armchair and Edward and I resumed our positions on the couch. The three of us chatted for a bit before Jasper's phone rang.

"Hello?" His face lit up and Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

"Must be Alice. He doesn't light up like that for anyone else."

I grinned. I could relate. I lit up like a Christmas tree whenever Edward called.

Jasper hit end and shook his head. "She's on her way. She'll be here in about 20 minutes. She's picked the restaurant and everything, so we need to get dressed."

"Not a problem," I grinned, slapping Edward's knee as I stood up. "Meet back here in 20?"

"Sure. Can you be ready in 20 minutes?" asked Edward curiously.

I grinned. "I can be ready in 10. The extra 10 gives me time to reassess."

The boys laughed as I exited. I hurried to my room and stripped down, pulling on my strapless bra and shimmying into my jeans. I pulled on the top and slipped on my shoes before pulling the top part of my hair back. My hair was long enough that it nearly reached my waist at this point and every one of the male managers had told me to wear it down, give Edward something to twist his fingers in. If anyone realized that's why I was leaving it down today when I wore it up every other day of my life, I'd probably die of embarrassment.

I quickly put on my make-up, mascara and lip gloss, then shoved my camera and phone into my small purse with my wallet, leaving everything else on the bed. I sincerely hoped that was a move I wouldn't regret.

I slipped the key into my purse as I headed out, checking the clock in the living room before I exited. Less than 15 minutes had passed.

I sent Edward a text, letting him know I was on my way so I wouldn't walk in on anyone in a state of undress, not that I would have minded, but they might have objected. When I climbed the steps, I saw a pretty brunette about my height and build standing at the door. She turned and smiled at me.

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

She grinned. "Seems the Cullen boys have a type."

I chuckled. "Looks like it."

The door opened then and Edward grinned at us. "You're fast."

"Of course." I grinned. "Three brothers."

"My sympathies," laughed Alice as we entered the room. It smelled like someone had taken a quick shower and by the fact that Edward's hair was barely damp, I assumed it must have been Jasper. Alice settled in the armchair while Edward and I took the couch again. He pulled on his shoes and socks while we sat, catching up with Alice.

From what I gathered, Jasper and Alice had been dating for about two years. She was finishing up nursing school here in San Antonio and he had started his medical practice in another town a few hours away. I was getting the impression from Alice that she was ready for the next step, but either Jasper was oblivious or was ignoring it. I'd asked Edward if he thought they were on that path and he said not even close.

Jasper came out of the bathroom then, dressed and ready to go. He pulled Alice to him, kissing her deeply. I flushed and looked away, a little embarrassed to be present for such an intimate moment.

"Shall we?" grinned Jasper, his arm around Alice's waist.

"We shall." Edward stood up and offered me his hand. Jasper and Alice went out first, followed by Edward and me. I noticed that both guys had their hands in the small of their date's backs. Probably something their mom had taught them I was guessing. We walked towards the parking lot and the conversation was surprisingly easy.

"Holy shit, it's the Oscar Meyer Weinermobile!" shouted Edward excitedly.

We turned and saw the famous hot dog shaped vehicle parked in the parking lot. We immediately headed towards it and Alice and I dug cameras out of our purses and started snapping pictures. The guys posed in front of it, then us girls, then the couples. Alice apparently had us on a time line because she started pushing Jasper towards the truck after that.

Edward and I climbed into the back seat of the extended cab while the others took the front. I was relieved not to have to drive in traffic anymore. It seemed to have gotten worse. Alice directed Jasper to a Mexican restaurant that seemed to be slow, amazingly enough. We were seated quickly and a round of margaritas was ordered. We sipped on those and munched on chips and salsa while waiting for our food.

I was really loving Jasper and Alice. They were a really cute couple and got along so well. I wondered if the rest of their family was so friendly and personable and had a real wish to get to know them all.

Our food came and we ate quickly, suddenly realizing we still had a bit of a drive and it was getting later. We finished and while I was reaching for my wallet, Jasper and Edward split the bill. I frowned.

"I can pay for myself you know," I said, a little annoyed.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You're my date. I've got it."

I smiled. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

He smiled and nodded, pulling my chair out for me. We piled back in the truck and headed out. It was a longer drive than I'd anticipated and by the time we got to the venue, it was dark outside. Jasper parked and we climbed out. The ground was uneven and I stumbled in my heels. Edward chuckled as he caught me.

"Watch out."

I grinned up at him, enjoying the tingles from his hands on my bare arms. We headed towards the gate and Jasper gave our names.

"I don't suppose there's any use in me offering to repay you the price of my ticket?" I asked softly.

"Nope, none at all."

"Well, thank you again."

He smiled, his hand again in the small of my back as we walked inside. "You're very welcome."

It was an outdoor venue with a large flat concrete slab for dancing and several porta-potties lined up against the back fence. Opposite them was a large stage with all the lights and sound equipment you'd expect from a professional stage. Between the front gate and the porta-potties were a few booths where they were selling t-shirts, CDs and drinks, alcoholic and non. To the right, facing the stage, was a covered porch area with several tables on it, all with numbers. Ours was table 4. We were close to the back so we could still hear each other and we were close to the makeshift bar. The porch was attached to a building and inside, I could see several long picnic-type tables with benches, another bar, and there were more bathrooms. We unanimously agreed if we had to use the facilities while there, we'd hit the ones inside.

Alice and I settled ourselves in our seats while the guys disappeared to get drinks. The first act was starting in a few minutes and it was a group none of us had heard of. Currently they were playing a lot of old country standards, a few of which I'd actually heard.

I smiled when Edward handed me a bottle of water and a bottle of Lone Star. "Thanks."

He grinned and settled in the seat next to me. They were tall chairs so all of our feet dangled. I hooked my heels on the bar and took a sip of my beer.

"You drink Lone Star?" asked Alice with surprise.

I shrugged. "It's not bad. Better than most beers I've had."

Edward grinned. "I'm going to get her drunk one of these days and get her up on a horse."

"You don't ride horses?" Now it was Jasper's turn to be surprised.

I laughed and told the story, which set him off laughing, too. "Yeah, Edward is a good teacher. He's really patient. I can't even convince Alice to do more than look at them."

"They would stomp me into the ground," she grumbled. "I'm short and your horses are mutants."

I grinned but before I could say anything, the first act started. It was pretty good and after a few minutes, Jasper and Alice had joined the crush of people and were dancing. Edward grinned at me but didn't say anything. We could hear each other shouting, but neither of us felt the need to do so.

My stomach started to feel irksome, so I excused myself after a minute and headed inside. These bathrooms were apparently not known so I was able to get right in. I sat miserably for a few minutes before finally cleaning up and heading out.

The others had rejoined the table and Edward looked at me, assessing me with a first year medical student eyes. I flushed slightly as I climbed into my seat.

"You ok?" he asked, leaning over and shouting into my ear so the others wouldn't hear.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Much better now." I took a long pull of my beer to prove it. He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Then let's dance."

I grimaced inside but smiled anyway and followed him down to the ground. He found a relatively clear space and slipped one hand around my waist, holding my hand in his other one. I rested my free hand lightly on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I'm warning you, this is about as much as I know about dancing."

He grinned. "Well, feel free to step all over my feet then." He started moving in beat to the music and I followed along as best I could

Apparently, we were dancing the Texas Two-Step and as it was a relatively simple dance, I was able to pick it up pretty quickly. We danced for a while, not able to hear each other much over the music. Plus, Edward was easily 8 inches taller than I was, 6 with my heels, and that wasn't really conducive to conversation either.

He spun me out and back at the end of the song and grinned down at me, pulling me closer as the next one began.

"You've got the steps down, now if you come closer it'll be easier."

He pulled me so close I felt like I was straddling his leg, but not in a gross or grinding kind of way. He was right, though. Dancing this close together was a lot easier. His arm was fully across my back, his hand wrapped warmly around my waist. I could smell his soap or cologne or something and it was great. I looked up at him and he was grinning down at me. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away quickly. I felt him chuckle against me and his arm tightened.

We danced for several more songs before finally heading back to the table. Jasper and Alice got up then and danced for a while. Finally the first band was done and it was time for the main attraction.

Both the guys knew seemingly every single song and sang along. They didn't have bad voices, I was surprised to discover as I listened to them. I winked at Edward and slid out of my chair, getting the next round of drinks.

When I returned, Edward pulled me inside the building and we danced on the hard wood. The music was fainter here so we could talk.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I smiled up at him. "I really am. You're a very good dancer."

He grinned. "Thanks. You're not bad yourself. You just need a good teacher."

I chuckled. We danced quietly for a while longer before heading back to the table. I discreetly checked the clock and was shocked to discover it was after midnight.

Alice was cuddled up to Jasper, shivering slightly in the cool night air. Edward pulled me against him wordlessly before I even had a chance to shiver. I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face and Alice winked at me knowingly.

After a while, Edward stood up again and took my hand. "Let's get closer," he shouted in my ear.

I felt a wave of panic rise in my throat as I looked at the crowd on the concrete slab. So far, we'd been in un-crowded areas. I had a problem with crowds that I hadn't actually told him about.

I didn't say anything though, hoping I could handle it with Edward nearby. He pulled me behind him into the middle of the crowd. He found a small area that wasn't packed 3 people per square foot and pulled me in front of him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down.

"Can you see?"

I nodded, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest. I wasn't sure if it was the insanely close proximity to Edward or the fact that I was surrounded by strangers, a reality that frequently led to panic attacks. I gripped his hands with mine, fighting off the waves of panic trying to overwhelm me. His arms tightened around me more and my back was flush with his chest. He was breathing steadily so I forced myself to breathe with him. I closed my eyes and focused on the steady thrumming of his heart against my shoulder. He must have squatted down some for me to feel his heartbeat like that.

He swayed gently in beat with the music. It was a slower song and people around us were wrapped around each other and moving to the music, dancing like they were at a junior high dance. One couple nearby was making out like no one else was around.

We stayed there until the last song, then made our way carefully back to the table, Edward's arm securely around my waist. I half expected the albatrosses to return, but apparently I'd had enough exposure to him that I didn't feel like vomiting every time he was around.

We waited until the crowds died down some, finishing our drinks and chatting. Finally, we started towards the truck.

It was close to 2 am at this point and I was exhausted. My feet were killing me and I was shivering in the cool night air. Edward wrapped his arm around me again to help me over the rough terrain and to keep me warm. Seriously, if he didn't knock this off, I was going to be head over heels before too long. I smiled at him gratefully. He helped me into the truck then climbed in after me. We sat in the dark, yawning, as Jasper carefully drove back to the highway. He pulled over at a gas station to refill the tank and both he and Edward went in to use the bathrooms. Alice turned to me.

"So are you two official?"

I flushed in the darkness. "Official what?"

"Officially a couple."

I sighed. "I don't know what we are. We've not had any kind of a discussion about that actually."

"Oh." She was quiet. "Well, he likes you. I think you'd be good for him, tame him some."

"Tame him?" I laughed.

She chuckled. "He goes out a lot, or he used to in college. In medical school he's a big stick in the mud. He never really learned how to be in between. You seem to have a good grasp on that if everything I've heard is true."

"You've heard about me?"

She chuckled softly in the dark. "He talks about you a lot, Bella. That's how we know he likes you."

"So today was kind of a test, huh."

"Probably."

"You think I passed?"

She shrugged. "Probably. A sweet girl who can talk to them and put up with their shit is always welcome."

I didn't have a chance to ask any more questions because the guys returned then, letting a cold blast of air into the warm cab. We drove in relative silence the rest of the way to the hotel. We were all sleepy and the warmth and darkness were like a cocoon. Edward and I sat quietly in the back. I suddenly felt incredibly awkward. What was I supposed to do now? Wait for him to make the next move or make one myself? I had the strong urge to rest my head on his shoulder, but fought it, my head not letting me do what my heart was begging. I sat stiffly in the seat all the way back and Edward was stiff beside me.

We got to the hotel and climbed out. Jasper walked Alice to her car and Edward and I started towards the rooms. We passed theirs to get to mine but I didn't say anything. I was wracking my brain, trying to figure out if there was something I was supposed to say or do, not sure if I had the courage to do anything anyway.

We stopped in front of my door and I opened it, dropping my purse on the table just inside and flipping the bar before turning back to Edward.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I smiled up at him shyly.

He nodded but seemed distracted. "Good. So did I."

I fidgeted with the seam on my jeans. "Well…good night."

He smiled at me then. "Good night." He pulled me into a quick hug then turned and descended the steps.

I watched him for a moment before heading inside and shutting the door behind myself. I rested my forehead on it and fought back tears. I didn't know how or why, but something had just changed between us and it wasn't in a good way.

***

Tali: *sigh* all true. Well, except for the moment in the car with Alice. The real gf and I talked about some stuff, but it was mostly superficial. I still don't really know what changed between us. The dinner and dancing was great and I'm now the proud owner of two, count them TWO, Dwight Yoakam cd's. Granted, I haven't listened to them in ages, but whatever. Because of this date and the dancing with this wonderful guy, I bought the cds. lol


	5. Chapter 5: Taking the Bull by the Horns

It had been ages since I heard from Edward. Ok, so not ages, but a full week. After talking everyday for nearly six months, that was saying something. At first, the emails and calls had just slowed and I chalked it up to homework and classes and work, but then, when they stopped completely and he stopped really replying to my emails, I knew something was up.

I felt like a part of me had been removed, like someone had ripped a hole in my chest where Edward used to be. My chest ached and it hurt to check my email and phone and have nothing from him.

"You should just call him," Carlisle sighed as I pulled up my email for the hundredth time.

I shot him a look and he shrugged as he turned for the door. "I'm just saying. Guys sometimes like to not have to always be the one putting themselves out there."

I nodded and stared at the computer.

"You're off the next two days, Bella. Call him and if it goes to shit, stay home and cry or Emmett will be happy to take you out drinking. If it works out, you can drive down there and fuck him senseless."

I stared at Carlisle in shock. I'd never heard him talking like that. He grinned and winked at me as he headed out the door. I watched him go, stunned.

Cate stuck her head in the back, her eyes wide. "Did I just hear Carlisle say fuck?"

I nodded and burst out laughing. "Just about the last thing I'd ever expect him to say, though I guess he must."

She grinned and shook her head, heading back to the front.

I spent the next few hours working on paperwork, trying to get everything caught up and finished for my time off. I sent out a few faxes and emails and then sat in my chair, staring at the email, as though the sheer force of my will could make Edward respond to me.

Cate wandered into the back and hopped up on the counter. "I'm bored."

I yawned and nodded. "Me too. Want to go home? I can handle things here."

"I think you should go and call that fine ass man."

"You and Carlisle are out to get me aren't you?" I grumbled.

She grinned. "I just happen to think you'll be more mellow and fun if you were getting laid. Plus, you need to know what's up with him."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she grinned. "Go home, Bella. Call him. Then call me."

I made a face at her, but grabbed my things. I was done with everything and Cate was more than capable of handling the five arrivals we had left. I waved to her as I headed out the door, my mind working over what I would say.

"Shit," I muttered, climbing into my car. "I should just drive to Houston. That'd give me plenty of time to think."

Twenty minutes later, I was pacing in my apartment, staring at the clock on the wall. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about doing something so ridiculous.

I stomped into my room and pulled on jeans and a fitted t-shirt, stuffing my feet into some flats and grabbing my keys. I was going to do this. I might be committed to a mental institution, but I was going to do this.

I printed up directions to his apartment complex and jotted down his apartment number before locking up the apartment behind me and setting out.

I was exhausted from a long day at work and getting on the road at 8 at night probably wasn't the sanest idea, but then again, driving to Houston to confront Edward wasn't terribly sane either. I could achieve the same results by calling him on the phone, I was sure.

I carefully pulled onto the highway that would take me most of the way there, set the cruise control and sat back, up-tempo music playing to help keep me awake. I needed to figure out what I was going to say, but first, I went over it all in my head for the millionth time.

After the concert, I'd discovered that my card had actually been charged for both rooms. I'd debated for a couple of days if I should say anything before I'd finally emailed Edward and asked about it. I didn't have a problem paying for it, so I kicked myself afterwards for even bringing it up. He'd paid for so much already, and I knew those concert tickets and the table reservation hadn't been cheap. I felt like such a bitch for mentioning it. He quickly wrote a check and mailed it to me, enclosing a beautiful picture he'd taken of a dear on his family's ranch. Apparently, he was a budding photographer, too.

After I'd gotten the check, the emails and phone calls had dwindled. Things had been strained anyway for reasons I couldn't figure out, but now they were dead. I'd really seen myself with him, even after only three dates. I'd known him for a couple of years now as a friend, so seeing the somewhat romantic side of him had just increased my good opinion. It made my chest ache a little to think that I was responsible for ruining what could have been great.

I stopped at one point to get out and run around the car and it was then I noticed the smell of rain heavy in the air. I remembered from the news that morning that a huge storm was supposed to hit Houston this afternoon. I grimaced and climbed back into the car. I didn't like driving in the rain.

I kept on, finally hitting the rain about 20 miles later. I had to slow down and turn the wipers on full blast just to barely see. Luckily, everyone else on the road was in the same predicament.

I drove around Houston for an hour or so, managing to get completely lost before finally finding the right road and heading towards the apartment.

I pulled into the parking lot and drove even slower, peering through the sheets of rain at the building numbers, looking for 10. I found it and then searched for 1022. I found that and sat for a moment, the engine idling. I turned off my lights and pulled into a spot. I stared at the windows. It was after midnight now, but there were still lights on inside the apartment. Edward lived alone, so unless he slept with lights on or left lights on when he was gone, he was up and home. I scanned the parking lot and sighed with relief when I saw his truck. He was home.

I tucked my purse under the seat of my car and grabbed my keys, stuffing them in my pants pocket as I dashed through the sheets of rain to the door. I crowded close to it for a long minute, trying to frantically think of something that wouldn't make me sound completely ridiculous. I couldn't think of anything so I knocked before I completely lost my nerve.

I waited a long time before raising my hand to knock again. The door swung open and Edward was standing there wearing nothing but a pair of athletic shorts. His hair was messy and he had a towel draped around his neck. His eyes widened.

"Bella?"

I was at a loss for words, momentarily stunned by the gorgeousness that was Edward Cullen. His chest, stomach, arms and legs were all perfectly defined, sculpted really. My mouth opened and closed a couple of times as I tried to become coherent again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, demanded really, as he leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms over his chest. Beautiful arms and beautiful chest.

I swallowed hard. "I'm here because I'm stupid."

He raised an eyebrow and I blushed but kept on.

"I'm stupid because I can't figure out what else to do. I don't know what I did or why I did it or how it changed your opinion or what your opinion even used to be. I just know that we were making progress and I thought…hoped…that there was more there than just being a friend and I guess I was wrong because you stopped talking and emailing me and I just…I miss you and I'm sorry."

His face was blank and I couldn't stop the verbal diarrhea.

"I like you as more than a friend, Edward. I have for ages and I was just too stupid or too scared to say anything before because I was afraid you didn't feel the same and it's not just guys who are terrified of rejection, girls are too. I threw up before you came to get me the night we went to the movie, that's how excited I was. I fell asleep when everything finally calmed down. I haven't dated since graduating because a little part of my brain keeps hoping for you to suddenly see me.

"Somehow I ruined everything and I'm not sure if it's something stupid I said or if it was the whole room thing or what but I'm sorry. Well, I'm not totally sorry. That's just who I am and if you can't appreciate that then I guess you don't really deserve me and you're not who I thought you were."

I was really rambling now but the spewing wouldn't stop. "If we can't be more, that's fine, but please don't stop being my friend. You're one of the best friends I've got."

I forced myself to stop then and looked up at him. His face was unreadable. He finally straightened up and stepped back, shutting the door behind him. I stood there for a long moment, stunned before I finally turned and started back towards the car. I walked at first, then started to run, not so much because of the pouring rain but because I wanted to get away.

I felt sobs coming up in my chest as I fumbled with my keys, hitting the remote to unlock the door. I dropped them and they bounced under the car. I swore and dropped to my knees to get them. My hair hung in a heavy sheet in front of my face as I scrabbled to get them. I couldn't see anything because of the hair and the tears in my face.

Suddenly I felt strong hands grabbing me and pulling me up. I looked around, startled before my eyes locked onto Edward's face. He looked determined as he pulled me against him and kissed me, his lips crashing against mine in the rain.

I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself up higher. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so I was more level with him, pressing me back against the car as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Bella," he said huskily "I thought you didn't want any more."

"I'm an idiot," I whispered against his face. "I'm still learning this whole boy-girl romantic type relationship thing."

He grinned and kissed me again. "I'm happy to help you with that." He lifted me up more, his hands sliding down to my butt and pressing against me. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, flushing as I did so.

"My keys," I muttered. "They're under the car."

He chuckled and dropped me onto my feet before kneeling down to retrieve my keys. I noticed then that he'd lost the towel around his neck and had pulled on a shirt that was now sticking to his chest and back.

"Anything else?" he teased, handing me my keys. I grinned and shook my head. He picked me up again, kissing me as he carried me inside. "Good," he muttered, kicking the door shut behind him. "I don't want to be interrupted for a while."

I couldn't help the red flush that crept into my cheeks as he dropped me onto my feet again and pulled off his shirt, pulling me to him in another kiss. I couldn't resist. I did a little happy dance.

He pulled back slightly and raised his eyebrows at me. "Dancing?"

I flushed and put my forehead against his chest. "It's my happy dance."

He chuckled softly and lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me. He slipped his hands down my body to my hips, pulling them against him and moving our bodies lightly. I laughed against his mouth as I realized we were clumsily two-stepping in a small area. His hands left my hips and moved up to my shirt, sliding hesitantly under the hem.

I pulled back from him and pulled my shirt off for him, refusing to acknowledge the red flush tinting my skin. Edward's hands moved up and unhooked my bra, pulling off the straps as I shyly pressed against him. He kissed my shoulder and laughed softly.

"Nervous?"

"Fuck yeah," I whispered.

Just then, there was a loud crack of lightning and the power went out. We froze and then Edward started to laugh, his arms encircling me securely. "Well, nothing to worry about now, I guess. I can't see you."

I grinned at that and slid my hands up his arms to his face, pulling him to kiss me again. His hands slid down to my jeans and unhooked them, pushing them down awkwardly as the wet denim stuck to my legs. I pulled back a little, shimmying out of them, grabbing on to Edward's arm for balance when I started to fall.

When I stepped back against him in the darkness, I could feel that there was nothing between us anymore. His skin was damp under my fingertips as I lightly explored his body and he mine. I sucked in my breath, slightly embarrassed, when my fingers brushed against the hair between his legs. His hand slid from my shoulder down to my wrist and gently guided me down farther, lightly wrapping my fingers around him. I giggled nervously and he laughed again.

He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me against him again. Somehow, his mouth found mine in the darkness and he released my hand to pick me up off the floor. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him as he carried me through the dark apartment and into another room. I felt a bed beneath me and I scooted back as Edward climbed on.

I shivered slightly, my wet hair cold against my flushed skin.

"Goosebumps?" murmured Edward from somewhere to my right.

"Yeah," I laughed softly. "My hair's wet."

"So it's not me?" I could hear the teasing in his voice and I laughed again.

"Some are you," I admitted.

"I want them all to be me," he whispered. Suddenly his lips were on my stomach, moving up to first one breast and then the other. I groaned softly as he adjusted on the bed and slid a hand down to between my legs.

I automatically parted for him, adjusting so he could have better access to whatever he wanted. I felt him smile against my skin as he shifted above me and started to kiss my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and groaned again when he carefully slipped a finger inside of me.

"Oh shit," I gasped.

"I love it when you swear," he murmured against my ear.

I smiled. "Keep doing what you're doing and oh _fuck me_."

He chuckled softly and moved to the other side of my head. "Gladly."

A moment later his fingers were replaced by something so much better. I shifted slightly on the bed, angling my hips to give him easier access. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against his chest for a moment before he began to move, slowly at first, then with more urgency. He slipped one hand down between us and started to rub against me again and I arched against him, my body feeling like it was going to fly in a million different directions at once.

"Fuck, Edward," I gasped "I'm so close."

He increased the speed of everything, panting against me as I moved with him. And then, with one last stroke, I was undone. I dug my nails into his shoulders instinctively and screamed his name as he finished. We collapsed in a damp heat, panting as we tried to catch our breaths.

Edward finally rolled off and out of me after a long moment, pulling me close to his chest. I sighed contentedly as I tangled my legs with his.

"So I guess we're something now, huh."

He laughed tiredly. "We are definitely something. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No," I grinned, rolling slightly to kiss his bare chest. "I'm off the next two days."

"Then you're mine for two days. Hope that's ok with you."

I grinned and pulled myself up onto his chest, snuggling up against him as he wrapped his arms around me. "I have no problems with that at all."

He chuckled then lightly pushed me aside. "We have to do something real quick."

I rolled off of him confused as I felt him take my hand and pull me out of the bed. He pulled me against him, one arm around my waist, the other holding my hand while my other hand rested lightly on his shoulder. He started to hum softly and two step me around the room. I laughed when he pulled me closer, sliding his leg in between mine. I hugged my body close to his and laughed into the darkness. This topped my happy dance any day of the week.

***

Tali: Sadly, this is not true. It was a dream I had and an idea I toyed with when the phone calls and emails stopped. It's really my only regret in life, not figuring out what the hell happened.


	6. Epilogue: A Moment Under the Stars

I wrinkled my nose and shifted slightly on the horse. "Why does he always poo when I'm sitting on him?" I demanded.

Alice grinned from her perch atop the fence. "You move him, Bella."

I groaned. "Awful, Alice. Really awful."

Edward grinned and easily made his way over to me. "You ready Babe? We've got a ways to go before dinner."

I sighed. "Yeah, fine."

He leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"Make sure Aiden's hood stays up," I instructed, pulling the hood forward and tightening the ties around my son's face. He beamed at me, his cheeks pink in the cool breeze.

"I know how to take care of kids," said Edward annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he huffed. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Joy's head smelled like dirty feet for a week!" I protested. "I don't want to deal with another sunburned scalp."

He looked down at Aiden. "Mommy's mean. If you weren't still on the tit, I'd leave her behind."

Aiden grinned up at him, a string of drool dripping down his chin. I reached over and wiped it off affectionately.

"Here's the princess," called Jasper, trotting over towards us, Joy holding tightly to the saddle horn, a huge grin on her face. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

Alice laughed. "I'll meet y'all there with the food," she called, climbing down from the fence. She picked up eighteen month old Andy and swung him around a little before settling him on her hip as she made her way to the truck laden down with the tents and food for the annual Cullen campout.

Leah, Edward and Jasper's sister, and her husband Jake, were already ahead of us on the trail with their three boys, Seth, Embry, and Jared. Edward's parents, Billy and Sue were waiting for us. I was nervous enough about my first time back on a horse since the age of twelve, to have my three month old son and three year old daughter also on horses heightened things some. Billy grinned at us as he trotted over, Jasper's five year old son Bobby in front of him trying to hurry the horse by bouncing in place. Billy had a hand on his stomach to hold on to him.

"Are we ready?" he asked excitedly.

I grimaced. "Ready to fall, sure."

"You won't fall," Sue assured me. "You just have to ride there and then Edward will leave you alone."

"I will not," he said indignantly. "She's up; she's going to love it. I'm not sure I can stay married to someone who doesn't love riding horses."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up after 7 years," I grumbled. I clicked my tongue and the horse set off, following the others as we started down the trail.

"Well, if he deserts you over something like that, don't worry," called Billy. "We'll keep you and the kids and let him go. We have a spare son."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I think since he's the youngest he would be considered the spare."

"Oh, good point. See, we don't need him after all."

"Hey," complained Edward indignantly. "My children and nephew are listening to this. Anytime you want to jump in in my defense, Bells, that'd be nice."

I smiled sweetly. "I think I'm gonna hold off for a bit for the crack about deserting me."

He covered Aiden's eyes and stuck his tongue out at me. Joy gasped and leaned over to look at me.

"Mommy, Daddy stuck his tongue out."

"I know, Baby. That was bad."

She nodded. "He has to have a time out."

"I think so. How long?"

She looked thoughtful. "Five minutes."

"Sounds good." I looked at Edward. "Five minute time out. No talking."

He rolled his eyes but pretended to zip his lips, locking and throwing away the key. Sue laughed and maneuvered over to me.

"So how are you?" she asked, lowering her voice and hanging back so we could talk in private.

I sighed. "I'm fine. Moving is exhausting, especially with such a little baby. And of course all the hurricanes this season…" I shook my head and grinned. "I'm kind of glad to be so far west where there's no water."

She laughed softly. "I hope you still think that in a few years."

I grinned. "Me too."

"Are you going to try to find a job?"

I shifted, my back hurting slightly from attempting good posture on the horse. "I don't think I could find anything in hotels out here, so I thought I might work with Edward at his office, actually. He'll need a receptionist and I can do that. Plus, we can turn that back conference room into a nursery for the kids."

"Sounds wonderful."

I nodded. "I hope it works out. We're still trying to see if we can do it all."

"Are you happy giving up your career?"

I laughed loudly, causing the others to turn and look at me. I grinned at Sue and nodded. "Oh, so happy. I realized after about the second year that I hated hotels. Too much blame and not enough credit was given to me." I grinned at Joy as she imperiously directed Billy, Jasper, and Edward on how to handle their horses.

"Plus, it was just miserable when I was pregnant with Joy. We were shorthanded and I got stuck with desk shifts on top of my regular shifts. It just wasn't worth what they were paying, especially now that Edward's out of school and has an actual practice."

Sue smiled fondly at Joy bossing all the boys around. "She's a handful."

I laughed. "That she is. She is going to be the little queen of the family if someone doesn't have another girl."

Sue laughed softly. "I don't think anyone will object that strongly to it. She's a sweetheart under it all."

I nodded and grinned as Joy twisted around Jasper again, looking back at me.

"Mommy, can Daddy talk yet?"

"Yes," I called back.

Joy looked up at her father. "Daddy speak," she ordered.

Edward barked like a dog and Joy dissolved into giggles. Sue raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed. "We're teaching Archie to obey commands and 'speak' is the only one we've had success on so far."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You've really brought out a side of him I haven't seen in a while. He's much more relaxed and fun since getting together with you."

I smiled. "Well, thanks. We have a lot of fun together. Most of the time."

She grinned. "Marriage is not all fun all the time."

"Don't I know it," I chuckled.

"You know," she said suddenly "I just realized something. Aiden is three months old."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're only just now getting that?"

She grinned. "That means he was conceived about this time last year."

I flushed. "Yeah."

Her face lit up. "I thought I heard something from your tent last year."

"Oh god," I groaned, covering my face with embarrassment. "We didn't mean to, it just kind of happened."

She laughed and leaned towards me. "Edward was conceived on one of these camp outs," she confided. "Something about the open air and the food cooked over the fire. It's very romantic."

I laughed too. "Then maybe you should be nudging Jasper and Alice together. It's their turn. Leah and Jake are done with three I think."

She nodded. "Yes, I think they are."

We talked easily the rest of the ride. Thankfully, it wasn't much longer because Aiden started to fuss, ready to be fed already. Jasper and Billy dismounted quickly and held onto the horses while Edward climbed down and helped me down. I carefully took Aiden from his father and he grunted at me. I couldn't get my breast out for him fast enough.

Luckily, Alice was already there so I sat in the car to nurse while Edward wrangled kids and Billy and Jasper wrangled horses. Alice and Leah were working on food, so Sue joined them, while Jake and the boys worked on setting up the tents.

After he was done eating, I laid Aiden down in our tent and joined the others around the fire. Joy was holding court with her uncles and cousins. We ate the burgers and hot dogs and they really were better cooked over an open fire. Afterwards, Edward sat in a camp chair and pulled me into his lap.

"So?" he asked softly.

"So what?" I yawned.

"Horses?"

I laughed softly. "I think they're beautiful creatures and I'm not a huge fan of riding them but I'll do it once in a while for you."

He kissed my neck. "That's all I ask."

"Oh, it is not," I snorted, slapping his knee lightly. "You ask for plenty."

"And you deliver and for that I'm grateful."

I smiled and leaned my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes. "You're welcome."

He tightened his arms around my waist and rubbed my stomach thoughtfully.

"No."

"What?"

"You're thinking about it and I'm telling you no. Aiden's three months old. I'd like to wait a bit before we have another one."

"Why? The two we have are so great."

I laughed. "Yeah, so that means our luck might have run out and the next will be a monster."

"I'm possible, Leah got all the monsters."

"They're not that bad." I rolled my head to look at my three nephews. They were currently lighting twigs on fire and seeing who could hold them the longest before getting burned. "They seem a lot like you and Jasper, actually."

He groaned. "She's doomed then."

I smiled and yawned. I heard a faint fussing and slapped his knee again. "Aiden's singing my song. See you around, stranger."

He nodded and pushed me up. I scooped up a sleeping Joy from Billy's arms and carried her to our tent. I settled her on her sleeping bag and she crawled in immediately, her thumb securely in her mouth. I picked up Aiden and headed back towards the fire. Edward deserted his chair so I could sit to nurse. Alice had disappeared with Andy and Bobby, presumably to tuck them into bed, and Leah's three were in their tent with flashlights, telling ghost stories.

"Well, I just want to thank you all for coming," said Billy when Alice rejoined the group. "It means a lot to your mother and me that you six make an effort to be here." I smiled and shifted slightly, a small crick starting in my back.

"I love watching the kids grow up and I think it's a good thing for them to spend time outdoors like this once in a while."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, cause they don't get out much at home," he joked. His boys practically lived outdoors.

"Thank you ladies for cooking," Billy turned, beaming at his wife and daughter and Alice. "And thank you gentlemen for taking care of the kids and horses."

I grinned at the proud look now bestowed upon Jasper and Edward and Jake.

"And Bella, thank you for finally riding a horse so Edward would shut up about it."

This was met with applause and I laughed, bowing my head. "It was my pleasure," I grinned, winking at Edward.

We talked a little longer before finally breaking up and heading to our tents. Edward held the flap for me as I ducked inside.

We had an enormous tent, he could almost stand up inside it at the middle. I carefully tucked Aiden back into his pack 'n' play and checked on Joy while Edward zipped the flap shut.

"You know she'll end up in bed with us again, right?" I yawned as I pulled my shoes off. While camping, we typically slept in our clothes.

"Then the sex will have to be quick and early, huh?" he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and crawled into the giant sleeping bag that was really two zipped together. After the first year, Edward had invested in a nice queen sized air mattress that we slept on when camping. Since I wasn't a camper, this was a must for me. Edward crawled over me, leaving one leg draped across my body.

"You know you wanna," he teased, slipping a hand up the front of my shirt. I squealed softly as his cold fingers touched my skin. "You were just breast feeding," he laughed when I pushed him away.

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled. "See how you like it." I slipped a cold hand down his pants and he sucked in his breath.

"Holy lord."

I nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, now you have to warm it up. You know where's a really warm place for it?"

"When do you stop being a horny teenager?" I demanded as his fingers started to undo my pants, pulling them down.

"When I die," he muttered, kissing along my jaw.

I laughed softly as he wriggled to remove his own pants, kicking both sets of jeans to the bottom of the sleeping bag. He rolled over on me, grabbing my knee and hitching it over his hip as he slid into me. I groaned softly and started moving with him.

A soft noise from one of our children stopped us. I craned my neck and Edward looked down at me.

"They're both still asleep."

I nodded. "Joy won't be for long."

He nodded again and picked up the pace. I grinned up at him as his face contorted with his release. He sighed contentedly, then disappeared under the blankets. I yelped softly when he unexpectedly kissed me there before resurfacing with our pants and underwear.

"Not here," I muttered.

He grinned. I had a problem being quiet and I would be beyond mortified to start screaming out here in the woods with his family surrounding us. I wriggled back into my panties and he pulled his boxers on. I tossed our jeans out of the sleeping bag and turned to Edward, wrapping my legs in his and resting my head on his chest.

Just as we were about to drift off to sleep, Joy started to cry. I stumbled out of the sleeping bag and scooped her up, bringing her in with us. She snuggled against Edward's chest, her fingers twisting in his shirt. I grabbed Aiden, too. It was colder this year than it had been and I worried about him being cold. He cuddled against my chest, snuffling softly in his sleep, his mouth working as though nursing. Edward grinned at me over our sleeping children.

"You did good."

I winked. "I had good ingredients."

He leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

***

Tali: True story: When I was a baby, my dad went on an all day horse ride and pulled my hood off because it was warm so my scalp burned. Apparently it smelled like a cross between feet and stinky cheese for days. I sometimes wonder if I've got freckles on my scalp.


End file.
